<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Remembrance by Lucidus79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563874">【授翻】Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidus79/pseuds/Lucidus79'>Lucidus79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Rough Sex, Smut, Undertale Genocide Route, cum kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidus79/pseuds/Lucidus79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“之前你说完全不记得我了，”Sans说，“但你的身体似乎对我印象深刻。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733991">Remembrance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonylanterns/pseuds/peonylanterns">peonylanterns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank peonylanterns for letting me translate this! ;-)<br/>顺便推荐各位读一下原文，我渣翻不出美感</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他已然忘却你是多么脆弱，忘记那宽阔皮肤之下流淌的蓝色静脉是多么柔软纤弱。</p><p>Sans的手指沿着你颈部的动脉向下，探进被扯开的衬衣领子，带着凉意触碰你发热的身体。你纹丝不动地躺着，尽可能保持安静，但当他的拇指在你胸部摩擦时，你有点喘不过气。</p><p>你有些惊讶于他动作的温柔。他把你压在下方，盆骨用力压着你的髋部，蓝色的重力魔法将你按倒在地，但他似乎小心地避开了你身体受伤最严重的地方。你可以感觉到他的一只手在你胸前缓慢地揉着圆圈，另一只手抚过你腰际向内弯曲的弧度，与你身上逐渐浮现的斑驳伤痕重叠，淤青就像蓝墨在水中绽开。</p><p>他触碰你的方式几乎让你忘记正是他最初留下了那些伤痕。你的身体以相同的方式作出反应，在每一次触碰下泛红滴水，尽管恐惧的暗流仍在刺痛神经。</p><p>然后，Sans从口袋里掏出你的刀，你全身的血液顷刻间冻结成冰。</p><p>察觉到你身体的僵硬，他伸手宠溺地抚上你的脸颊。Sans轻嘘一声，告诉你放轻松，躺着不要动，他的声音平静而低沉，与此同时扁平的刀刃滑进你衬衣下摆，速度缓慢得让人难以忍受。冰冷的金属贴在皮肤上，直到他将它向上翻转，刀刃仁慈地离开你，轻而易举地割裂衣物。</p><p>听见布料裂开的声音，你发出一声压抑的惊叫，本能地退缩着。你抛开所有沉着冷静，试图从他身边扭开身体，在魔法的钳制下挣扎，直到他猛然把刀扔在你脑袋旁边，左眼瞬间燃起的蓝光使你眩目。</p><p>“我告诉过你别动。”他说。</p><p>颧骨边缘传来一阵轻微的刺痛，刀尖在粉碎砖石地前在那儿留下了擦伤。你感到血滴正在浅浅的伤口表面形成，随后有种潮湿玻璃的触感——他将舌头抵在上边，顺着整道伤口舔过。</p><p>你告诉自己你不会哭，然而热度已经开始刺痛你的双眼，低声的啜泣在胸腔汇集，你试图抑制，但是失败了。有那么一瞬间，Sans脸上掠过类似怜悯或遗憾的表情，随后他冷笑着向后曲起嘴角。</p><p>“就这样吗？”他说道，粗暴地扯下你的牛仔裤和内裤，“真可悲。”</p><p>他的手游移至你腿间，将两根手指塞进去，一声惊讶的声音从他喉咙深处传出，似乎没想到它们这么轻易地滑了进去。</p><p>你绝望地轻声请求他停下，“别。求你，不要–” Sans忽略了你。他弯起手指，指尖坚硬的骨头深陷进你敏感的肉体中，你颤抖着吸入一口气。</p><p>“之前你说不记得我，”他沉思道，“但是看起来你的身体对我印象深刻。”</p><p>他将拇指轻按在你的肉核打转，一阵烧灼的羞辱感冲刷过全身，因为你开始在他的触碰中放松，你的身体亟需从方才经历的重创中获得些许赦免。体内缠绕的不安随着他的轻抚愈发紧绷，无力抗拒的快感使你挫败地咬紧牙关。</p><p>他在你体内的动作仿佛本能一样精确，就像完全清楚该如何爱抚哪处来让你接近边缘。他不紧不慢地触摸你，有技巧地摩擦着核心，指骨沾满你的黏稠。你腿间溢出液体，髋部不自觉地挨上他的手掌，正当你快要到达顶峰时，他移开了手，你刚咽下的呻吟变成一声脸面尽失的沮丧叫喊。</p><p>然后他附在你耳边轻声说话，低沉的声音让你脊背发凉。</p><p>“我注意到你似乎在重置中拥有某些记忆，”Sans说，“所以我要做个小实验。”</p><p>“我会弄疼你。痛到足以使你每次回来时都记起它。但也许我是错的，”他拽下短裤，让他的勃起贴着你大腿内侧，“也许你会忘记，然后再次尝试。那没有关系，”他继续道，声音是你前所未闻的冷酷，“因为我不会忘。到那时候我会很乐意提醒你，无论多少次。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他有些觉得这样的你更好看。破碎的东西具有一种美感，他意识到，而人类的躯体也不例外。割开它时耀眼的红像溪流奔涌，击碎它时它泛起带着浅淡蓝紫色的红。也许这就是为什么Sans开始喜欢你平躺在他身下的姿态，皮肤上的伤痕像水彩在帆布上蔓延，四肢灌满挫败的沉重感。</p><p>然而他的满足中有一丝犹豫。他仍记得你温暖的皮肤紧贴着他，嗓音在天鹅绒般的黑暗中轻柔又安静，你的手掌沿着他的脊椎轻抚。正是类似的图景在这条时间线纠缠着他：来自已消逝的过往的纪念品，与现实相交、混合，在他啃咬你的脖颈时将他的注意力引向它柔和的斜度，引向你吐出破碎的牙齿时唇边那抹触目惊心的红。</p><p>这又何尝不是一种亲近——肉体与骨头相贴，你在他眼前平摊四肢，脆弱地等待着？你的衣衫凌乱，能瞥见赤裸的皮肤。喘息着，流着汗，手脚并用地爬行。这阵突然翻涌的兴奋难道很令人意外吗？这是纯粹的情欲，源于欲望与厌恶，以及一种奇异的、隐隐作痛的柔软。</p><p>你就在这儿，双颊泛着耻辱的绯红，但也湿得一塌糊涂，半阖的双眸屈服地低垂着。你在恐惧的期待中颤栗，而他将欲望前端滑过你的褶皱，足以使你感受到他的长度，然后他一寸寸地埋进你体内，像刀一样把你分开。</p><p>Sans将齿抵上你的脖颈，似是一个吻，他完全进入你时，在你耳边呼出一阵轻柔而颤栗的叹息。你的肌肉收缩颤动着试图容纳他，如此紧致地环绕着他，他差点当即就射了出来。你发出疼痛的抽噎声，而他开始缓慢而用力地操你。天啊， 深埋在你体内的感觉如此真切而正确，他的肋骨紧靠在你胸前，而你的心脏贴着他的骨头快速跳动。这种慰籍冲刷着他，欲望中混合着自我欺骗，Sans闭上眼，努力不去回想昔日的景象––你们十指相扣，你唇边唤着他的名字，而不是随每次撞击而发出的，那些快要窒息的糟糕喘息。</p><p>他将脸埋在你肩头，嗅着你的气息，那种隐约的花香使他联想起灰烬与奶油糖，尘埃与烧焦的香蒲。你的血液在他颧骨之下流动，让Sans想到人类的特征，那不具魔法的肉体，于是他用力咬上那块完好的皮肤，毛细血管在他齿间破裂，溢出血液。你身体猛然的抽搐使他的欲望迫切地渴求着，使他将手指陷入你的臀肉，撞进更深处。</p><p>你现在已经安静下来，将脸转向一边，紧闭着双眼任由他使用你，你的呼吸轻浅，双手在地面上攥成拳。他知道你在努力幻想你仍有些控制权，类似这样的自我封闭他已经目睹了无数次——你奄奄一息，倒在地上等待死亡。</p><p>“宝贝，”他呢喃道，将你的下巴捏在手中，“看着我。”</p><p>他的声音是如此诱人，如此怪异地与整个情形格格不入，你不禁按他说的做了。你目光中无法言喻的心灰意冷使Sans迟疑，他早已封存的罪恶感与自我厌恶又溢上心头。有一瞬间，他在你体内静止不动，疑虑涌现在空荡荡的胸中，直到他注意到那把泛着寒光的断刃。心中苦涩的死结缠得更紧，扼杀了爱意，扼杀了怜悯，扼杀了一切组成怪物灵魂的东西。</p><p>他短暂地怀疑这是否就是作为人类的感觉。</p><p>Sans将你的腿架在他腰上，把你拉得更近，盆骨狠狠地撞上你，以至于你很确信他撕裂了什么东西。这次你高声尖叫起来，声音在大厅里回荡，他不得不用手捂住你的嘴好让你保持安静。你又开始退缩，你又在哭泣，还是这样比较好，不是吗？他难道没在渴望着一些痛苦与深刻的私人的东西，亲密的同时又不失残酷？</p><p>你的哭喊被他的手掌蒙住，肌肉在恐慌中绞紧了他，他在你颈间呻吟出声。他将身体紧紧贴上你的，柔软的肉体环绕着他，使他陷入无法思考的极乐中，冲撞的节奏随着接近高潮边缘逐渐加快。有那么宝贵的几秒钟，他的脑海一片空白，高潮时炽白的快感传遍全身，随着几次延长的抽动，他射在了你的深处。</p><p>在交媾之后的迷蒙中，他倒在你身上喘息，徜徉在宣泄的快感中，直到他退了出去，瞥见你腿间流出的浓稠，蓝色的精液被血染红。</p><p>所以这就是毁掉爱人的感觉。甜腻的香气化为口中苦涩的灰烬。这也是溺亡于彻底的自我蔑视中的感觉，想要陷进地底，就此消失。</p><p>你的声音很轻，沉默紧随其后。“是不是像你想的一样好？”</p><p>Sans看着你腿内侧的伤痕，泛红的眼圈和湿润的睫毛，感到内心残存的道德感正在坍塌。</p><p>“不，”他承认，“并不是。”</p><p>“这也是我开始意识到的。”你说道，视线移到那把折断的刀上。</p><p>Sans对此没什么可说的。</p><p>“你知道接下来是什么，”他说着，又开始催动魔法。熟悉的能量涌向他，旋转着汇聚成型，“我会动作快点。”</p><p>“等等，”你的目光转向他，他犹豫了，“请等一下。”</p><p>他早就放开了你灵魂上的重力，于是你小心翼翼地抬起手臂挡在眼前。“让我休息一会。给我...给我点时间休整。至少这是你欠我的。”</p><p>从手肘间的缝隙偷瞄，你看见犬科动物颅骨的轮廓，光线在它喉咙里汇聚。“得了吧，Sans。就算我能这样杀了你，我接下来他妈的该干什么？爬到Asgore那去吗？或者滚过去？”</p><p>这话说得没错。</p><p>“好吧。”Sans说。龙骨炮合上了嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans打个响指，让魔法散去，警觉地看着你用手肘把自己撑起来，并脱去了被撕裂的残余衣物。你老练地扫视着你的伤，将手轻轻移到大腿之间时因疼痛而有些畏缩。</p>
<p>他注视着你：你苍白的脸颊上血迹斑斑，肩膀还印着他的齿痕——他又想到断指抚过他的胸骨，你的身体在他怀中留下猩红血渍，记忆蒙上薄雾，扭曲成如今清晰的现实。</p>
<p><em>这是你造成的</em>，你的举动似乎在低声耳语，<em>所以不要撇开视线</em>。</p>
<p>你轻触肩膀上泛紫的瘀伤，估计着伤口的严重程度，而Sans忽然脱下外套，把它扔到你腿上。</p>
<p>“穿体面点。”他说。</p>
<p>你对他挑起眉，但无论如何还是将手臂穿过夹克衫宽大的袖子穿上了它。它闻起来就像他一样，像霜雪，还带有依稀的金属气息，冷而清爽。外套前边溅有些许你自己的深色血液，血迹仍显潮湿，逐渐浸透着蓝色布料。</p>
<p>令人不适的沉默在二人间蔓延开来，你们都有意避开对方的视线。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>你坐在走廊其中一扇彩色玻璃窗旁，金色光线照亮你的身体，将你的影子清晰地投在地面上。有那么一刻，你看起来就像他曾在一本关于三角符文的旧书中看到的插画。那是一幅水彩画，来自地表的天使伸出手臂，指引怪物们重返地面，自背后放射的阳光使祂的样貌模糊不清。Sans幼时在这幅图上花了很长时间，多年以来，他仰望着Waterfall镶嵌宝石的洞顶，慢慢体会它，他想，就算那预言是真的，它实现的可能性一定像人造星光那样暗淡。</p>
<p>你一直都有人性的通病，充斥着恐惧与怨恨，然而死亡使你改变了太多，它的触动显而易见，让你坦然接受刻在灵魂深处的暴力。它赋予你平静之下的脆弱，将你紧束，使你陷入颤抖的不安中。你病态得令人着迷，背叛时又如此令人厌恶地美丽。即便像这样，蒙受亵渎且伤痕累累，你的脆弱中仍含有某种剧毒的恶意。</p>
<p>尽管如此，你依旧是你。他知道即使在你最糟糕的时刻，你依然是他的黑洞。他被卷入你的轨道，在每条时间线上都无处可逃地向你靠拢。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>你利用被给予的休息时间查看最严重的伤口。</p>
<p>大腿上有一道可怖的切口，另一道则穿过你的后背。胸腔中有什么东西破裂了，使你深呼吸时吐出鲜血，腹部有严重的瘀伤，当你坐得太久时全身都痛得发麻。右脚踝扭伤，左小腿骨折，周围的皮肤浮现出丑陋的紫色。</p>
<p>以及胸中啃噬着的绝望，随Sans的浓稠缓缓从你穴口流出而愈显沉重，还有悲哀的、对温暖的渴求。这整条时间线里你完全脱离了他人的善意，为手中钢铁机械般的舒适感而刻意拒绝它们。大部分时候，一切都还好。你甚至愿意敞开怀抱迎接它。这让你可以忍受指甲底下粗粝的灰尘，让你更容易地在Papyrus的脖子上划出长痕，割开Undyne的盔甲，刺进她注入决心的灵魂。</p>
<p>（<em>没关系</em>，你手臂的每一次摆动都在说，<em>我很快就会加入你们</em>。）</p>
<p>白色火焰灼伤的焦痕，断骨令人恶心的碎裂声––这些是你可以承受的。而不是他埋在你体内时被憎恨浸透的亲昵，他带着恨意的吻，和怀有恶意的冲撞。</p>
<p>你说不记得他的时候是在说谎。当然，你当然记得。你怎么会忘记他的舌在你腿间的感觉，他的手托着你的后背，将你尽可能地拉向他？这足以彻底地在伤口洒上盐，在你的灵魂中留下一瞬刺痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我会重置，”你说道，声音在浓重的寂静中极具欺骗性地柔和，“我保证。所以再帮我最后一个小忙。”</p><p>Sans咕哝一声表示他正在听。</p><p>你靠在断裂的石柱上，用手把碎瓦砾拨开，在身旁清理出一个空位。“来这里。坐在我旁边。我就不用一个人孤零零地待着了。”</p><p>你眼中真挚的渴望使人联想起毒蛇鲜艳的鳞片，带着毋庸置疑的诚意吐出的荧色毒液。这是种诚恳的绝望，让他几乎想按你的话照做，即使陷阱是如此显而易见。</p><p>“Papyrus因你而死。”Sans轻声说。</p><p>“他可以不必如此。”你答道。他依然没有靠近的意思，你的声音终于变了调，热度刺痛着你的双眼，“该-该死....你他妈的强暴了我。拜托，就为我做点什么吧。”</p><p>他思索着，考量着充斥你肺部的粉色泡沫，那费力的呼吸表明你正缓慢窒息。你苍白的嘴唇，轻浅的吸气与紧随其后的剧烈咳嗽。溅在地上的血滴，以及你抹嘴时手背沾的红印。</p><p>拥有明亮眼眸的人类，手中攥着他的心，将他与你一起拖进深渊的暗流。一同沉没，在冰冷的水中呼吸——只要循环周而复始，一切都无所谓。而它还会继续，他知道。所以他决定愿者上钩。</p><p>熟悉的能量波动又充盈在空气中，在他摊开的掌心流转，你本能地慌乱起来（你知道你永远无法忘记那抹亮蓝色，对它的恐惧将伴你终生）。你退缩着，用衣袖遮住双眼，等待无可避免的灼伤。</p><p>“别动。”他说道。</p><p>指尖轻弹，一道熟悉的蓝光在他手中闪过，有什么冰凉的东西穿透了你的身体。半透明的莹蓝骨头贯穿了你，就像钉住一只飞蛾，它圆滑的边角从你肋骨间探出。</p><p>Sans在你身旁触手可及的地方坐下。他用手撑着身体，打量穿透你胸膛的碧蓝。</p><p>“那玩意现在没有实体，”他告诉你，“但只要有任何轻举妄动––”他迅速在脖子上画了条线，发出夸张的窒息声。</p><p>“你就那么怕我吗？”</p><p>他耸肩。“小心点总不会错。”</p><p>缓慢地，谨慎地，你向他伸出手臂，他没有挪开。你的手指划过冷冷的地砖，向他一寸寸靠近，像浪潮一样消耗着你们之间的空间，直到它们轻轻覆上他的指骨。</p><p>“嗨，”你说道，“我之前说的话...那不是真的。我确实记得你。”</p><p> Sans嘲讽地哼了一声。</p><p>“我早就知道了，”他说着，将手翻转过来，紧握住你的手指，“你一直都很不擅长撒谎。”</p><p>-</p><p>时间一分一秒流逝。Sans数着你颤动的脉搏，它的节奏愈发急促，随着你借来的时间接近尾声，匀速的搏动逐渐加快，血液焦躁地喧嚣起来。</p><p>你紧张地笑着，“这挺蠢的...但是我有点害怕。”你的指关节发白，紧攥的手正在发抖，“你会利索点的，对吗？”</p><p>“如你所愿。”</p><p>你咽了口口水。声音颤抖着，满是被压抑的情绪，“请别用龙骨炮。”</p><p>你话中显而易见的恐惧让他措不及防，在你可悲地与他协商被处死的方式时，他意识到你有多么颓丧。这于他而言本该是种宽慰——你不可能以这种疲惫不堪的心理状态逃去上个存档——但它并不是。</p><p>你看起来很害怕。你甚至有点发抖，仿佛这又是第一次死亡。但他知道，重置的不确定性才是你真正惧怕的。</p><p>-</p><p>你是这个世界的变数所在。一个迫不得已的殉道者，游移不决的手中握着利刃。</p><p><em>从这儿切下去</em>，刀刃说，<em>你就可以离开。亦或停驻你的手，继续行走于荆棘丛生的迷宫。</em></p><p>-</p><p>你脸颊上的伤口逐渐结痂，干涸的血迹沾在眼睛下方和嘴角旁。</p><p>“看一下这儿。”Sans说。你把脸转向他，他舔了舔拇指，然后沿着你的颧骨拭过，抹去污渍，留下一道潮湿的长痕。你紧紧把握这份短暂的软弱，握住他逗留在你脸边的手，将你的手指穿过他的。他眼中的青蓝略微闪烁作为回应——他后背紧绷，你感到穿透身体的魔法警告地快速震颤了一下——但除此之外再没什么。</p><p>他眼眶中的瞳点苍白而尖锐，使你想到黑暗中的灯光，飞蛾环绕着光明飞舞，扑棱着褴褛的双翼，直至坠落在炽白的光焰中。它们是否在狂喜中死去，终于触碰到那纹丝不动的白色火焰？而当它们燃烧时，当它们躯体的余烬化为烟雾，它们是否最终得到了净化？</p><p>你是残渣，你是灰烬，你是一具充斥着苦涩憧憬的空壳，可你依然伸出双臂，寻求一瞬你不配得到的、真正的亲密。你渴望被赦免——但你已经被尘埃玷污，你会带着那份罪恶的印记，直到尽头。然而你像祷告一样念着他的名字，目光柔和下来，紧紧握住他的手指。</p><p>他身体前倾，犹豫着，在那阵停顿中，你冲动地倾身上前，张开的唇在他齿间印下一个带着铜腥味的吻。你和他分开时，他舌尖留下金属与花蜜的味道，那回味浓烈得发甜，痛苦的怀旧随之溢满心头，令他把手从你手中抽走，充满占有欲地紧紧抓住你，就像溺水的人抓住一块浮骸。</p><p>Sans让自己在你的触碰中越陷越深，任你的手指探进他衬衫里，伸进肋骨的间隙中，将他拽得更近，直到他的身体与你重叠。像这样紧挨着他很疼——骨头坚硬的边缘和锐角抵着你的伤口——但他温暖又真实，而你远远配不上他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.”</p><p>Caitlyn Siehl, “Start Here”</p><p>-</p><p>当你的手臂这样环抱着他，你的额头紧挨着他坚硬的肩胛骨，你柔软的大腿环绕在他的髋部时，Sans比以往任何时候都更加清楚地意识到，他是多么无可救药地在每次轮回中与你纠缠在一起。被尘埃覆盖，被金色花粉洗礼，那都无所谓——你仍然是他的人类，肩上印着他的咬痕、几乎不受约束的野兽。</p><p>你看起来总是这么疲惫吗？你总是如此殷切地依偎着他吗？或者这只是出于你日益磨损的灵魂——你心中堆叠的五十二次死亡的产物？</p><p>-</p><p>你闭上眼，由他隔着蓝色布料感受你身体的轮廓，他的手从你的臀部移到脊背。一节一节脊椎，他追溯着构建肉体的框架：肌肉，血液，皮肤，全都包裹在骨骼的支架上。</p><p>你颤抖的呼吸在他体内点燃一阵可耻的欲望，他又硬得发疼了，茎身肉眼可见地抵着短裤的布料。Sans想着拉开那件外套与你躺下，强行进入你，然后慢慢地操你——并且为此痛恨他自己。但是你的唇印在他颈椎上，舌尖轻轻地挑动——天哪，这就是你如何让他沦陷的（你总能令他深陷其中），以你轻唤他名字时出乎意料的柔和嗓音，以及触摸着他骨骼的双手。</p><p>外边，风卷起尘埃，像苍白的烟雾在疏散一空的城市上空回旋。通往城堡的灰色道路覆盖着污泥和灰烬。新家的大门之外，地下世界寂静的小径被破碎的怪物残骸铺满。瀑布的河流与水洼浑浊不堪，以及在那岩洞的入口旁，一条扭曲的亮红色围巾躺在泥泞中。</p><p>但那些事物都是暂时的，不是吗？这个失真的世界不存在任何永恒和连续性。这里只有记忆可以存留下去。而在记忆中你是柔软的，一尘不染，在记忆中他从未伤害过你，没有，从来没有——</p><p>-</p><p>他对待你时是如此小心翼翼，不禁让你觉得你是不是跳跃了时间线，然而外套之下赤裸的身躯感到凉意，以及嘴里发咸的浓烈血腥味都在提醒着你并非如此。但是他牢牢抓着你，就好像你是玻璃做的，动作稳固却谨慎。</p><p>你伸手，把拉至颈间的外套拉链向下拽去，直到那金属叮当一声在髋部分开。你以指尖触碰他下颌的边缘，蛊惑地将嘴唇挨上骨头，贴上紧咬的牙齿。</p><p>Sans犹豫不决地将手指沿着你髋骨的边际抚过，然后看向你，好像在寻求许可。</p><p>“像这样。”你说道，引导他的手向上，将他引向你胸部的弧度之下，被阴影遮盖的皮肤。</p><p>他嘴角向上扬起，露出一瞬微笑。白色眼瞳对上你的视线，你的心脏在胸中抽搐——你咬着唇，放开了藏在外套左边口袋的那块碎砖。</p><p>他握着柔软的肉体，拇指绕着乳尖转圈，然后亲吻你发热的喉咙，以及肩上逐渐变暗的瘀伤。你再次感到他的舌头带着湿意抵上皮肤，像凉爽的水流冲刷着红肿的齿痕，然后你将一只手伸进他的短裤，手指环握在他的欲望上。</p><p>“你确定吗？”他问道。你点了点头。</p><p>Sans扶着你的后背，将你挪到他腿间，性器抵在你的穴口，用他自己的精液作为润滑。然后他轻轻进入了你，随着缓慢的、浅浅的抽动逐渐深入，眼中暗淡的光点密切关注着你。</p><p>并没有你想象的那么疼。但是你大腿间仍有种挥之不去的酸痛感，很快地，一阵熟悉的刺痛穿透内核，使你痛苦地皱起眉，绷紧了身体。</p><p>“不，没关系的，”你在他停下时低声说，“给我点时间就好。我没事。”</p><p>你曲起手指，环在他宽阔的肩胛骨上稳住自己，平滑地将臀部靠上他的骨盆，每次缓慢的动作都让他陷得更深。温暖，最轻微的快感，随着身体一寸寸吞入他逐渐膨胀。你隐约感到Sans把你拉向他的胸口，紧紧抓着你，勉强挤出一句“我的天啊。”<br/>

</p>
<p>他完全进入你体内时，你已经颤抖着乱作一团。你用手指勾住他后边的肋骨，把脸埋进他的衬衫里，遮掩住一声令人难堪的呜咽——当他终于开始冲撞，你几乎无力地靠在他怀里。</p><p>沉稳的、不紧不慢的节奏。他的手放在你的臀上，他脸上的表情满是留恋的温柔，当你想到这一切很快就会结束时，不免有些心痛。即使在这阵灼热的悸动中，在染着红与灰的时间线上的这滴金色溶解之际，你胸中那颗尚未射出的子弹依旧冰冷，提醒着最终的结局。</p><p>但是现在，血液中涌动的甘甜情欲才是最重要的，甜腻的欲望流淌着在你的血管里，逐渐形成一阵狂热的欢愉。</p><p>“Sans,”你喊出声，“Sans, Sans, Sans——”</p><p>你颤抖着抓住他的手，将手指交叠在一起，在他怀中到达顶峰，他用声音抚慰着你，然后以齿压上你张开的唇。他对你说了什么，在喘息间轻声低吟着，直到它遗失在他高潮时不顾一切的呻吟中——臀部用力地撞击，性器抽动着在你体内灌满精液，还有继最初有力的喷涌之后，随着他将自己挤干，那虚弱的、颤动的余波。</p><p>有那么几秒钟，你们紧靠在一起，倒在对方松垮的怀抱中，都不希望这份短暂的和平结束。但最终Sans还是离开了，他的温热从你穴口溢出。他仍倾身向你靠去，索取最后一个吻，当你的唇贴上骨头，你握住口袋里那块尖利的砖，将它深深刻入他的胸腔，刺进正对着你心脏的位置。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怪物们最初了解到的关于人类的事，就是这个物种极强的暴力倾向。即便肉体很脆弱，也无法使用魔法，他们的灵魂却拥有奇异的强度，堪堪一击就能将怪物变成灰尘。直到最近，Sans都对此难以置信，但现在他明白了。</p><p>你在他胸口刻上的伤痕很浅，只有将近一毫米，然而他却能从中体会到你酝酿的憎恨，积累了一辈子的疲倦——甚至还有像信标般短暂闪烁的满意的火花。以及埋藏于一切之下，那灼烧的绝望，透过他的骨头渗入灵魂。</p><p>先前，你腿间血迹仍未干，你从眼角锐利地看了他一眼，巩膜像阳光一样明亮，瞳孔中映着他的倒影。那是刀尖似的一瞥。当Sans看见它时，他就知道你会像这样割开他。他那时就知道，他会让你如愿以偿。</p><p>-</p><p>一种结束的方式。对你们二人而言都是。这难道不够合理的吗？</p><p>象牙色的骨头穿透你的胸口，像根白色长矛从你肋间突出。一块碎裂的砖，一根骨质的矛——都不如刀刺得深。他依然抱着你，你的血浸透他的衬衫，渗进骨头里扩散开，像块永恒的污渍。</p><p>“你他妈的是个愚蠢的胆小鬼。你以为会发生什么？”</p><p>Sans能感觉到指尖的端沿正崩离破碎，将身体聚合在一起的魔法开始消散。他用最后的体力将你只剩空壳的躯体抱得更紧。逐渐逼近的死亡使他动作迟缓。他摸索着触及你的手，花了一分钟才将手指再次穿过你指间。</p><p>“你这个小笨蛋。”</p><p>四肢失去了知觉，他看见粉尘开始从身体的其他部分剥落。消逝着，他将脸埋进你颈窝，勉力维持最后的意识。</p><p>“求你。”他的声音颤抖着破碎，“别逼我再这么做了。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> *你很接近了，你知道的。你本可以结束这一切。</p><p> </p><p>你是谁？ </p><p> </p><p>*猜猜看。</p><p> </p><p>你是我吗？</p><p> </p><p>*不完全是。<br/>*我认为反过来说比较恰当。</p><p> </p><p>发生了什么？<br/>我死了吗？<br/>这...这些是真实的吗？</p><p> </p><p> *和记忆一样真实。换句话说：<br/> *这有关系吗？</p><p> </p><p>为什么我以前从没见过你？</p><p> </p><p>*你有。<br/>*你见过我。<br/>*你一直都有见到我，那些零散的惊鸿一瞥和碎片。正巧，那就是我的全部。<br/>*但这不是我现在所感兴趣的。这也不是<em>你</em>所感兴趣的。你想知道的是如何从这里继续下去。</p><p> </p><p>你有什么建议？</p><p> </p><p>*建议？<em>我</em>没法给你任何建议。<br/>*我只是块记忆的残片，来自你从未经历的过去。<br/>*一系列半成形的图像和情感，没有意志，没有任何思维与意识。<br/>*从死去的孩子灵魂中剥离出的废弃决心。<br/>*做选择的是你，而不是我。</p><p> </p><p>我不明白。</p><p> </p><p>*没关系。你明不明白都无所谓。<br/>*你只需要决定接下来该怎么做。</p><p> </p><p>我真的...必须继续吗？<br/>这一切周而复始，这些死亡，这些毫无意义的生命，我甚至都快记不得了...<br/>这个世界有不对劲的地方，有某种固有的缺陷。谁能在这样一个没有永恒事物的地方取得进展？<br/>世界的轴线破碎了吗？而我就是圆心，是症结，是车轴，永远在旋转的舵轮？<br/>如果是这样的话，在坏掉的机器自己崩溃之前按下关机岂不是更好？</p><p> </p><p>*你累了，不是吗？否则你永远不会选择这条路线。</p><p> </p><p>是的。</p><p> </p><p>*你会再来一次吗？</p><p> </p><p>不。<br/>不会了。</p><p> </p><p>*好吧。<br/>*然后呢？</p><p> </p><p>能不能就保持这样？在时间线之外，遁入虚无...<br/>我觉得这样也不差。</p><p> </p><p> *可以。这是你想要的吗？</p><p> </p><p> ...不。<br/>我必须继续。这里什么都没有。<br/>我不知道该做什么，我也不知道最终会发生什么，但我不能放着它无动于衷，对吗？</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>你在飞扬的金色花瓣和落定的尘埃中醒来。一缕光线从遥远的岩顶倾泻而下，照亮地下洞穴的墙壁。你坠落的花园有些潮湿。有人在照顾这些花。</p><p>缓缓地，你低着头，带着沉重的心情，起身向前走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喜欢的话别忘了去原作点个kudos! <br/>链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733991/chapters/13212799</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>